The Mermaid Song
by luna shinigami
Summary: Las de sirenas fueron cazadas por los magos casi hasta el exterminio, debido a su gusto por la carne humana, debido a su gusto por cazar a aquel pobre desprevenido que entraba en su territorio, así que huyeron, huyeron a el mundo muggle donde alimentaron las epopeyas y alegorías, las narraciones fantásticas no tan … leyendas (Yaoi)


_**THE**____**MERMAID SONG**_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Jamás te acerques al agua turbia_

_Jamás entregues tu corazón_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry vio las imágenes que pasaban ante sus ojos en los libros de texto de la biblioteca.

_Sirenas._

Las podría reconocer por la cola escamada que terminaba con la aleta caudal, de colores opacos y grises.

En el mundo muggle las sirenas eran reconocidas por una preciosa muñeca pelirroja gracias a Disney, distorsionando, según Hermione, la realidad de lo que fueron las sirenas.

Harry pasó suavemente los dedos por el contorno de estas, haciendo que en el libro se moviera.

Eran tan horribles criaturas, diferentes ha como las pincelaban en el mundo muggle, sus rostros eran más parecidos a los de una Gorgona, con los dientes supremamente afilados, nada bellos, nada… agraciados, pero había algo en ellas que fascinaba a Harry, tal vez era un recuerdo lejano de su niñez, tal vez solo era el hecho de mantener en su mente la forma y figura de aquellas criaturas que con su canto incitaban a los marinos a caer en desgracia y encallar contra las rocas, pereciendo bajo su hermoso canto.

Suspiro cerrando el libro.

No debería estar pensando en sirenas y animales míticos cuando tenía una guerra que luchar, un mago oscuro que derrotar y un mundo mágico que salvar.

Y una obsesión de la cual liberarse, que tenía nombre y apellido, nombre de constelación y apellido de Maleficio.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Jamás coloques tus pies en el agua turbia_

_Jamás te enamores de un mago_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los días en Hogwarts se convirtieron en un martirio para los estudiantes y profesores, aquel lugar que debería cuidarlos y protegerlos, era ahora su propia jaula, una jaula con una defensa pésima que en cualquier momento dejaría entrar a los mortifagos y su señor oscuro, para derrotar a aquel que había marcado la profecía.

Y de paso con aquellos que osaran interponerse entre dicho elegido y su varita.

Todos se miraban con algo de paranoia y el elegido y sus amigos no podían evitar mirar con esa misma paranoia y algo más a la mesa de los Slytherin, sobre todo al rubio, al mismo rubio que les había hecho la vida imposible en sus años de educación y el mismo rubio cuyo padre y cuya familia era seguidora acérrima de Lord Voldemort.

Harry miro de reojo a Malfoy hijo, estirado y belicoso, un mortifago mas, un número más de Voldemort, un seguidor ciego de sus creencias y un asesino pronto en sus filas. Solo un niñato estúpido que se había dado a la guerra por sus estúpidas creencias.

Le detallo como lo hacía desde que entro a Hogwarts, se podría decir que estaba más delgado, que aquellas ropas oscuras lo hacían ver más lúgubre, que los cabellos que hace un par de años no engominaba, se veían opacos, que su rostro pálido se veía aún más pálido y que sus ojos grises parecían esconder miles de secretos y miles de dolores, similares a los niños que luchaban del lado de la luz, pero en el momento su bando, decía que debía odiar al rubio y lo hacía, en el momento el bando de la luz le decía que el rubio merecía lo que le estuviera sucediendo por tomar el mal camino y por eso debía tener un castigo ejemplar, inclusive aquel que le estaba haciendo parecer un cadáver y no el hermoso rubio de siempre.

No su hermoso rubio de siempre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Promete alejarte de él_

_Promete jamás acercarte al agua_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco miro por la ventana de su habitación, viendo la extensión del lago negro sobre ellos y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un precioso relicario que sonaba, una música tan triste que inundaba aquel lugar, la mirada perdida en el agua, con aquella luz verde mortecina que inundaba el lugar.

Estaba descalzo y aun así no tenía frio, solo miraba el agua con parquedad.

-Draco- una voz le hizo cerrar el relicario y colocarlo de nuevo en su pecho y girándose, para ver a la mujer, no, no era una mujer, era una niña como él, una niña en una guerra injusta y precaria.

-Pansy- le miro.

-Es hora- fue lo único que pudo murmurar y Draco asintió, era hora, era hora de simplemente callar y ver su vida derrumbándose por una guerra que no era suya y por un genocida que no conocía la palabra tregua.

_¿Por qué lo hacían?_

Era una pregunta que muchos se harían y la respuesta, era un grito a voces inocentes dentro de la mazmorra.

Sus padres.

Sus padres habían tomado hace años la misma decisión de ellos, entregar su vida a un maniaco genocida por sus propios padres y algunos por vehemente convicción, todo esto convirtiéndolo en un círculo vicioso con unas cadenas deliberadamente pesadas, que se hacía difícil de romper.

Caminaron varios pesadamente como si sus pies pesaran, como si fueran de metal y destrozaran sus dedos al dar cada paso y no solo Draco, no, si bien el príncipe de Slytherin se encaminaba con la nariz levantada y el rostro de porcelana tallado como una estatua, no era el único que sentía estar caminando hasta su sentencia de muerte.

Llegaron aproximadamente diez chicos, entre hombres y mujeres hasta un salón abandonado y Draco suspiro, moviendo el pomo de la puerta, sin saber que cuatro pares de ojos le miraban escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-están a tiempo- dijo Draco mirándoles a todos- aún pueden huir-

Blaise le miro – si escapamos ¿Qué sería de mi madre? ¿De tus padres? ¿Los demás? Draco no te hagas ilusiones, si huimos nuestro final no será el de los cuentos de hadas, no habrá redención alguna para nuestras almas perdidas-Pansy sollozo dándole la razón - ¿Qué nos queda? ¿Quién puede ayudarnos ahora que el profesor Snape murió?- pregunto de nuevo – ¿alguno huira sabiendo que nuestra huida provocara el asesinato y tortura de nuestros padres, de nuestros hermanos?-

Todos miraron el suelo – estaremos condenados- les miro el rubio y acomodo sus mechones detrás de su oído – condenados por siempre y lo saben, el servilismo a un ser que no sabe de paciencia o de decencia…- miro a Pansy y la abrazo – se fuerte, sean fuertes- les miro – si yo no estoy sean fuertes entre ustedes mismos y apóyense, en mundo donde no importa cuál sea el bando ganador nosotros siempre perderemos-

Los demás asintieron y abrieron la puerta de aquel armario que funcionaba con una puerta y así uno a uno entró en ella para desvanecerse.

Incluyendo a aquellos ojos inquietos que los espiaban y que en ese momento, en las palabras del rubio, sintieron un nudo atravesándoles la garganta y una afilada navaja en el vientre, un dolor indescriptible causado por unos niños que dejarían de serlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_No mires atrás_

_Jamás regreses_

_Nunca entres al agua_

_No vuelvas por él_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las costas.

Eran las costas.

Draco pudo sentir el frio repentino gracias a las olas y los cambios de la hermosa luna.

El viento despeino sus cabellos y los alboroto, llevando a sus fosas nasales el olor salino del mar.

Tomo a Pansy de la mano caminando por el sendero empedrado, haciendo que cada vez que daban un paso acercándose a la costa, el frio calara sus huesos.

-Mis niños- dijo una voz reptiliana, de un sujeto que exigía respeto a través de las torturas y que enloqueció hace años por una profecía que daba fin a su reinado de terror.

Draco dio un paso adelante viendo de reojo como los mortifagos estaban arrodillados, podía oler la sangre, seguramente el monstruo se había estado divirtiendo con ellos, seguramente torturado y escuchado sus gritos afónicos.

¿Quién sería el torturado?

¿Sus padres?

¿Los Goyle?

¿Madame Zabini?

-Los niños herederos del mundo mágico- siseo de nuevo Lord Voldemort acercándose a los muchachos, pasando sus manos frías por el cabello de Pansy que tembló un poco y fue suficiente para que moviera su mano blanca y escamada y lanzara un crucio sobre la muchacha.

Draco la trato de sujetar y los ojos rojos del hombre lo miraron – si la tocas, recibirás tu castigo Joven Malfoy- se acercó – Mi querido Draco, el único heredero de los Malfoy y el único heredero que vale la pena de los Black- se escuchó la risa histérica de la demente de su tía y sintió las náuseas en la garganta, sin imaginar que la escena causaba igual repulsión en aquellos que les espiaban.

-¡Ustedes harán parte de mi nuevo ejército!- grito haciendo a todos temblar – Ustedes lograran exterminar esas asquerosas cucarachas Muggles y los amantes de estos, ustedes lograran restaurar el orden del mundo mágico donde yo seré su dios- se acercó a los muchachos – y aquel que desobedezca será vehementemente castigado antes de morir y ver morir a los suyos-

Draco tembló, los demás, niños como él, temblaron, los espías debajo de la capa mágica temblaron.

Era un maldito sádico.

Voldemort se acercó a Draco y le empujó hacia la orilla – ante la luz de la luna me juraras lealtad eterna –

Los ojos grises de Draco brillaron de miedo convirtiéndose en unas preciosas gemas brillantes.

-Júralo Draco- le ordeno acariciando su rostro – Júralo, jura lealtad a mí- ordeno de nuevo, más el rubio quedo catatónico - ¡JURALO!- le empujo.

-¡SUELTE A MI HIJO MALDITO ENGENDRO!- grito Narcisa al ver a su hijo jaloneado y asustado, su único hijo, la razón de vivir y enloquecer de la Black y no sintió remordimiento alguno al alzar la varita.

Lucius al ver a su mujer tratar de dañar a su señor, hizo lo mismo atacando juntos, mientras se armaba el caos allí.

Harry oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad junto con Hermione agradecieron al cielo, a Merlín, a Dios a Buda, al que fuera que hubieran intervenido los Malfoy, porque por poco salen ellos en pro de los Slytherin.

Draco cayó al suelo pedregoso mientras sus padres golpeaban al hombre con hechizos sin hacer realmente algún efecto en él, mientras sus mortifagos lo defendían y la serpiente se enroscaba sobre el cuerpo pálido, haciendo de escudo y barrera.

El amor de madre siempre era más fuerte que cualquier poder mágico o sobre humano, y Narcisa no dejaría que lastimaran a su hijo, una cosa era ellos, una cosa era sentir el dolor recalcitrante de sus errores convertido en tortura y otro, siquiera pensar que aquel monstruo tocara a su hijo, un hijo que ella había llevado en las entrañas y había lactado, un hijo que era suyo, de nadie más.

Los crucios llegaron, las varitas se iluminaban en una guerra interna sin cuartel, los más jóvenes corrieron a esconderse mientras sus padres, sin importar algo más, procuraban defenderles, como los Malfoy con su heredero.

Draco se levantó buscando su varita cuando la marea comenzó a subir despacio, mojando sus piernas.

Y Narcisa se giró abriendo sus ojos azules – ¡Draco! – grito y su grito rompió la noche e irrumpió los hechizos, el agua, en el agua había algo- ¡DRACO¡- grito de nuevo y corrió con fuerza cuando vio cómo su hijo estaba siendo engullido por el agua y como su mano desaparecía y como su grito se vio ahogado por el agua, como el brillo de la luna iluminaba el rastro de su hijo y solo podían verse aletas.

Un cardumen.

Un cardumen de sirenas.

-¡DRACO!- grito de nuevo la mujer cayendo al suelo, viendo como el agua se llevaba a su más grande amor, aunque poco duro el dolor, pues un rayo verde cayó sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo inerte.

Lucius corrió aun ensangrentado y tomo el cuerpo de su mujer – Narcissa… Narcissa- susurro tratando de revivir aquello que jamás tendría vida, su hermosa mujer, su preciosa dama, una que él había llevado a la ruina junto con su hijo yacía allí, fallecida al lado de las aguas, las mismas que habían engullido a Draco.

-los traidores, pagan con sangre Lucius- se acercó y Lucius tomo la varita – ¿me amenazas Lucius?-

-No, me voy a reunir con mi Narcissa… perderá Tom Riddle, asqueroso mestizo- dijo con desprecio y puso la varita en su sien, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo pronuncio un quedo "Avada Kedavra" cayendo aun lado de su esposa, sin vida.

Bellatrix se acercó mirando los cadáveres – los tres Malfoy han muerto- dijo la mujer riendo enloquecidamente – los traidores fallecen- rio bailando sobre el cadáver de su hermana y su cuñado, como alguna vez lo hizo al asesinar a Sirius Black.

Lord Voldemort sonrió – las posesiones de los Malfoy ahora son tuyas Bella- le dijo viendo a su demente mortifaga – es hora de irnos- viendo que sus mortifagos habían dado a la fuga con sus retoños… iba a disfrutar torturándolos, ahora que el dinero de los Malfoy era suyo y que había dado un escarmiento con esos sucios traidores sangre limpia, que se rebelaron solo por el amor a su hijo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_No mires atrás_

_Pase lo que pase_

_No llores_

_Aun cuando quieras hacerlo_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Harry se quitó la capa de la invisibilidad, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y escucho el sollozo de Hermione.

Caminaron despacio y vieron al matrimonio Malfoy, allí, uno junto al otro, las manos tomadas con una suavidad etérea que no se las había arrebatado la muerte.

-Los mato- dijo Hermione aun con las lágrimas –los mato- lloro cayendo de rodillas, no habían podido hacer nada, la impotencia los embargo.

Iban creyendo que verían un ritual Mortifago donde todos celebrarían ser parte del maldito bando de la oscuridad, pero en ningún momento pensaron ver el fallecimiento de la línea de los Malfoy, de ver a los tres muertos.

Harry se arrodillo ante ellos y miro el agua, el agua oscura que se había llevado a Malfoy hijo y lloro, lloro como no lloraba desde la muerte de Sirius, lloro abrazado a su amiga y los dos, allí con la luna de testigo, empezaron una oración por las pobres almas de los que ya no estaban y elevaban una por ellos mismos.

Habían muchos… "debimos evitarlo" "debimos hablarles" "debimos frenarlos" pero ya los "debiera" no importaban

La castaña ayudo a Harry a cavar con magia dos tumbas y aun así, colocaron en ellas tres cruces.

La de los tres Malfoy.

-Juro por los tres, y por todos aquellos que han fallecido que lo venceré- susurro besando la cruz donde estaba escrito "Draco Malfoy".

Harry miro de nuevo el agua con los ojos enrojecidos y le pareció ver un brillo dorado fugaz en el agua, que se fue en un parpadeo y que no apareció de nuevo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Si tus pies por error tocan el agua recuerda…_

_Tu canto enamorara a los hombres y mujeres_

_Tu canto los atraerá_

_Pero solo tu beso los hará inmortales_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La guerra se recrudeció y el corazón de Harry también, la muerte de los Malfoy fue tomada como una victoria para el bando de la luz, cosa que no tomo muy bien el príncipe de Gryffindor.

Ni él, ni sus amigos.

El corazón de Harry se cerró ante Dumbledore y sus palabras de aliento cruel.

Fue una familia con malas decisiones, pero se amaron los tres al punto de morir por amor, de que los padres de Draco se sacrificaron por ese amor, justo como lo hicieron sus padres.

Él no veía la diferencia.

No había diferencia alguna.

Así que decidió pelear sus batallas sin incluirlo, decidió ir donde los Slytherin y mostrar respetos por su príncipe caído y darles una oportunidad, a oportunidad de irse o la oportunidad de quedarse y luchar.

Y los Slytherin decidieron quedarse.

o.o.o._o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Si estas en el agua_

_Tu beso dará inmortalidad_

_Solo tu beso_

_Pero pobre del mortal que caiga al agua con tu hambre_

_Sera tu bocadillo_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Sirenas- dijo la voz ronca de Bill entrando a la sala de Grimmauld Place, se veían las marcas en su rostro de Greyback y su última lucha.

-Sirenas- respondió Harry, aún más serio, más frio, más hombre y menos niño, después de un año en guerra, un año que esa maldita bestia había acabado con Draco y sus padres, un año que perdió parte de su corazón de adolescente.

Un año en el cual se dio cuenta que su obsesión no era completamente paranoica y se dio cuenta tarde que a quien amó lo engulleron las aguas de la costa.

-Hay dos tipos de sirenas, Harry- se sentó a su lado – en el mundo mágico y muggle hay dos tipos de sirenas- le miro atrayendo a atención de un Harry que poco se atraía – están las sirenas que viste en el torneo de los tres magos, sirenas con un rostro duro y más animal, sirenas que en parte están domesticadas y comparten espacio con otras criaturas-

Harry le miro con esos ojos verdes cautivadores y con ese rostro que se había avejentado, dejando ver a un hombre, con carices sentimentales.

-Nunca habla de dos tipos de sirena en los libros- le miro – y he leído mucho de ellas-

Bill asintió y sonrió – es porque el otro tipo huyo al mundo Muggle, plagando sus mitos y leyendas, los duendes tienen su historia, ese tipo de sirenas fueron cazadas por los magos casi hasta el exterminio, debido a su gusto por la carne humana, debido a su gusto por cazar a aquel pobre desprevenido que entraba en su territorio, así que huyeron, huyeron a el mundo muggle donde alimentaron las epopeyas y alegorías, las narraciones fantásticas no tan … leyendas- le miro y convoco dos cervezas de mantequilla – son seres míticos hermosos, con una voz digna de un dios, sus colas poseen los colores que no tienen las sirenas domesticas mágicas y su rostro, es de las cosas más hermosas que puedes observar, pero cuando lo observas tu muerte está cerca, al emigrar al mundo muggle, las sirenas se convirtieron en animales de caza, cazan en cardumen y atacan en manada y devoran en menos de nada, aquella hermosa vista es lo que veras por última vez-

-a Draco lo devoro una sirena- susurro Harry viendo el libro en sus manos, recordando el momento exacto cuando Draco se perdió en las profundidades del mar.

-es extraño, las sirenas jamás atacan tan cerca a la costa y menos sin haber cantado… las sirenas jamás regresaron al mundo mágico- le miro – ¿estás seguro que lo devoro una sirena? Hermione dice que lo tomo el mar en sus brazos-

Harry negó y se levantó, tomando la cerveza hasta el fondo – Vi las aletas, desde pequeño me gustaron las sirenas, había en el cine una sirenita pelirroja que se enamoraba del príncipe y pierde su cola convirtiéndola en piernas para poder estar con él, he leído de sirenas mitológicas en el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico, sé que fue lo que devoro a Draco y no fue el mar Bill, vi las aletas caudales y vi el cardumen, vio su mano en el mar tempestuoso y vi las escamas… estoy seguro que lo atacaron las sirenas, seguramente por eso Voldemort los llevo allí, si no se comportaban iban a dejarlos de comida de sirena, el bastardo es un demente, lo pudo haber planeado-

Bill le dio la razón y un trago más fuerte, el corazón de Harry había se había cerrado cuando pereció en el mar Draco Malfoy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Huye_

_No regreses_

_No des vuelta atrás_

_Canta por siempre_

_Pero no regreses_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La batalla final sucedió en Hogwarts, la magia estallaba contra los muros mágicos creados por los padres de los estudiantes, creados por los estudiantes y por sus profesores.

La batalla final había empezado, llevándolos a una guerra sin cuartel, los muertos iban y venían de ambos lados.

Las pérdidas se volvieron cada vez mayores así como los dolores de los corazones de los presentes.

Cayó uno de los gemelos contra Bellatrix, cayo Bellatrix a manos de la propia Molly Weasley.

Cayeron amigos y enemigos, dando paso final a una lucha eterna entre los dos enemigos.

El elegido de la profecía y aquel dispuesto a acabar con el mundo mágico en un ansia inútil de poder.

Ambas varitas se alzaron y todos se paralizaron al ver el poder emanado de los dos.

Un año completo había pasado para que aquellos antagonistas de una historia cruel se enfrentaran, un juego de ajedrez donde habían quedado solo los reyes y era necesario acabar ya con la disputa.

Un año necesario para destruir todos aquellos Horrocruxes creados por el mago oscuro.

Y Un año para prepararse de su destino final.

El bando de la luz.

El bando de la oscuridad.

Poderes opuestos.

Pero Lord Voldemort jamás considero una fuerza más allá del poder mismo, y era el poder del amor, por cursi que parezca, por debilitante que parezca, Lord Voldemort jamás pudo amar a nadie, Harry amaba demasiado a pesar de su herido y arisco corazón.

Amó a sus padres.

Amó a Sirius.

Amó a Remus.

Amó a la familia Weasley en pleno.

Amó a su mejor amiga.

Amó el colegio donde vivió a pesar de todo los mejores años de su vida.

Sobre todo amó a Draco.

Lo amó en el silencio adolescente y en el ufano odio que no sentía, amó a Draco y lo amó más al no querer estar de lado de la oscuridad, de solo querer estar de su propio lado, amó las palabras a sus muchachos, amó cada gesto, amó cada desaire, amó cada mirada condescendiente, amó también el movimiento de sus manos en pociones, en su concentración en transfiguración o como se comía la pluma antes de los exámenes.

Si era un niño que se había enamorado de otro niño.

Pero su vida de niño era muy corta y sintió un amor como nunca antes, platónico pero importante.

Y por eso, ganaría, porque a pesar de ser platónico, Harry si amó y si la vida y el mago frente a él, no hubiera interrumpido abruptamente, tal vez solo tal vez, su amor hubiera sido correspondido.

Sintió en su cuerpo las laceraciones del cambio de lugar, la magia de Voldemort atacándolo, su magia atacando al mago oscuro y terminaron, en un lugar conocido.

No sabe si por magia o por hacerle honor a los fallecidos.

Se hallaron luchando en la costa, frente a las tres cruces que hace un año Hermione y él habían dejado en honor a los Malfoy, tres cruces que venía a visitar siempre que necesitaba alejarse de aquellos pensamientos macabros de muerte.

-Vas a morir Potter- escucho la voz de Voldemort.

-puede ser, Tom, pero vendrás conmigo- le aseguro el pelinegro enfundando la varita.

Hubo un choque de varitas, un choque de poderes, una explosión en simultáneo.

La varita de Lord Voldemort se partió en pedazos ante su mirada asombrada, ante la vacilación, ante el dolor físico que causaba la perdida de la magia-

El cuerpo de Riddle comenzó a desquebrajarse, cuartearse lentamente, sus órganos empezaron a morir dolorosa y lentamente, a convertirse en ceniza, a convertirse en polvo, a extinguirse.

Harry cayó al suelo, sosteniendo el vientre y miro la herida, era profunda y sanguinolenta.

Atravesaba su vientre, no resistiría.

Quiso gritar de júbilo al ver el cuerpo ajeno convertirse en polvo, su potencial mágico en cero y deseo revivirlo para asesinarlo de nuevo, gimió de dolor.

Era irónico que se hubieran trasladado allí y justamente la cruz de Draco le vería morir.

Sintió el agua mojar una de sus manos, aun así no importaba si moría, lo había derrotado – Draco- gimió sintiendo que su vista se nublaba, que su cuerpo no resistiría mas, las heridas físicas y mágicas fueron demasiado agudas y él seguía siendo un jovencito aunque todos olvidaran ello.

-Harry- susurro una voz detrás suyo mientras el agua subía un poco más.

-estoy alucinando- susurro de vuelta girándose lentamente y su corazón dio vueltas extremas, bombeando más sangre a la herida, allí frente a él estaba Draco, y no estaba, podía ver su hermoso cabello platinado completamente húmedo, su piel brillaba como murano puro.. Pero allí donde debería haber un par de piernas, solo había una hermosa cola dorado y plata.

-Harry- le miro el rubio viendo la herida y su mano húmeda toco las mejillas del moreno – todo ha acabado, has ganado-

-te pensé muerto... tus padres- tosió sangre y el rubio lo sostuvo contra su pecho húmedo.

-mis padres sabían que era yo…- dijo con voz melodiosa y casi cantada en el oído de Potter- muchos años de pedirme jamás acercarme al agua, muchos años de rogarme alejarme del agua, muchos años pedirme jamás enamorarme- Movió la cola – fuimos cazados por años y ese día fue el día que las sirenas me reclamaron, con el llamado de mi madre… mi padre tuvo un ancestro sirena, y de allí mi herencia…- miro las cruces – jamás pensé que en su plan estaba morir…- sonrió con ternura- se amaban demasiado, padre jamás la dejaría sola y ahora pudieron descansar, estar siempre juntos, eternamente juntos-

Harry le miro con la mirada nublada, por la pérdida de sangre y sus labios se llenaron de sangre – las sirena... comen sangre humana- susurro.

La suave sonrisa de Draco evito que se desmayara – sí, pero también un beso, puede salvar al marinero- sintió como subía un poco más el agua y como lentamente fue jalado hacia el mar abierto – déjame salvarte Harry, ya salvaste al mundo, déjame salvarte a ti….- canto a su oído, tan hermosamente.

-te amo….- gimió sintiendo como el agua mojaba su herida, como mojaba sus ropas – lo supe… cuando…. Desapareciste…- tosió

-Te amo desde que te vi con ropas más grandes que tu cuerpo atravesando la puerta de Madam Malkin, te amé desde que te vi, desde el primer día- le aseguro el rubio, tomando a Harry por la cintura.

-perdo….n…. no … haberte.. di… cho nada….per….- su cuerpo de sentía muy pesado.

-estas perdonado Harry, siempre has estado perdonado- dijo el rubio moviendo su larga cola bajo el mar y con suavidad atrajo el rostro de Harry y lo beso.

Su suave boca acaricio la áspera boca de Harry, probando por primera vez sus labios, su saliva, su vida, la tez y el cariz de su cuerpo, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura del mago y suavemente empezaron a sumergirse en el inmenso mar.

Los labios de Draco no soltaban los labios de Harry.

La herida empezó a cerrar mientras más se hundían y los ojos verdes del pelinegro brillaron debajo del agua, un agua que no le lastimaba. Unos ojos verdes que se maravillaron de la hermosa sirena que no aparecía en los libros mágicos, una hermosa sirena de cabellos rubios, piel brillante, una cola tornasol preciosa y unos grises que resplandecían debajo de las aguas.

Draco sonrió y tomo su cintura de nuevo empezando a moverse con agilidad al fondo del mar.

Un mar que engullo a Harry Potter.

Un mar que contaría mil historias algún día.

Un mar que mencionaría que todos aquellos marinos que caigan bajo el influjo de una sirena serian atrapados por su belleza, y serian devorados por esas mismas bellezas.

Pero también ese mar mencionaría que son pocos los marinos que pueden contar que han sido besados por una sirena.

Y que esa sirena les dio vida.

Y algún día de ese mar saldrán historias y leyendas, de una guerra cruel que acecho el mundo mágico, y que un mago poderoso de ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas más brillantes venció, venció y libro al mundo de la oscuridad.

Esas historias contaran también como aquel hombre cayó herido y una sirena, una hermosa sirena varón lo recogió en sus brazos y dándole un beso de amor, le salvo la vida en el fondo del mar.

Porque solo Harry Potter sería tan amado al final para ganar un beso de esa envergadura, el beso de amor de una sirena.

El beso de amor de Draco Malfoy.

Después de todo son historias y leyendas, mitos y fabulas.

Dime tú...

¿Qué crees que paso con Harry Potter y su amada Sirena, Draco Malfoy?

¿Cuál es su historia?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Owary…

No puedo decir nada más que... Solo mis musas, empecé hoy a las 8:00 pm y lo termine a las 11:00 pm. Los amo a todos.

Matane!


End file.
